


The Best Laid Plans for Getting Apolo Laid

by CupcakeGirlA



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt – Jordan decides that Apolo is being too serious in the build-up for the Olympics. In order to fix it, he decides to take Apolo and get him laid. JR, Apolo's secret boyfriend, takes offense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans for Getting Apolo Laid

Jordan was known for his keen insight and brilliant plans. If he got an idea into his head, he went after it, no holds barred, until he reached his goal or was forced to stop pursuing it by a) his mother, b) Jimmy, or c) group consensus. Group consensus needed all of the guys backing, and usually some duct tape, to stop Jordan, but proved pretty affective the majority of the time. So when Jordan looked up from his iPod, turning it off and unplugging his ears, a thoughtful look on his face, JR and Simon and Travis, they all knew to pay attention.

“Hmm,” Jordan said, watching something intently on the other side of the oval. JR sat up straighter, coming out of the stretch he was doing and turning to look at what had caught Jordan’s sudden attention. The only remotely interesting thing going on that side of the rink was Apolo and Jimmy, doing jump exercises and extra dry-land training.

“What’s up?” Travis asked, folding his long legs up under himself, feet together, and hands pressing down on his knees to stretch out the back of his thighs. Simon sat up straighter too, his eyes studying Apolo across the room.

“Dudes, I’m worried,” Jordan said, shifting his legs to a different position, nudging Simon over to the left so he could stretch in the opposite direction. Simon shifted without taking his eyes off Apolo and Jimmy.

“About what?” Simon asked, shoving another handful of nuts into his mouth.

“Apolo man, that guy is too intense,” Jordan replied, squinting over the distance.

“Apolo’s always intense!” JR said, flopping backward onto his back. He was exhausted, they all were. They left for Vancouver in two weeks, and their workouts had been stepped up in preparation. On a day like today, a Saturday, with no official workouts scheduled for tomorrow, a Sunday, that meant three of said workouts instead of the usual two to try and make up for the lost time. Everything sort of hurt, his left thigh not the least.

“Yeah, but the guys gonna kill himself,” Jordan said motioning to where Apolo was still working with Jimmy, launching himself up onto a ledge and back to the floor using nothing but his legs. “He’s too tense! Too intense! He’s going to either go nuts, pull something, or get sick, and we need the bastard,” Jordan said. JR rolled his eyes.

“He’s not going to go nuts,” he didn’t say anything about pulling something or getting sick. As inhuman as Apolo sometimes seemed, JR was acutely aware of how both of those were still very real possibilities.

“JR, he hasn’t gone out on a date in like 6 months, not since before trials!” Jordan hissed, leaning toward JR, where he still lay flat on his back. JR blinked at him.

“He’s fine,” JR said. “He doesn’t exactly have time for a relationship at the moment does he?”

“Still, 6 months?” Travis asked. “I know he’s got this whole ‘the ice is my girlfriend’ reputation but that’s like crazy!” Jordan nodded.

“See, I’m not the only one who thinks it’s not normal! Apolo’s in the prime of his life, and he’s living like a monk. John’s got him on a very short leash right now. Everything he eats, drinks, and does is monitored like he’s a fucking prison inmate,” Jordan explained. “But not this weekend!” he sat up straighter again. “John went to visit his mother or something, and won’t be back until Monday. Which means, that tonight is the perfect night!” Jordan had that crooked grin on his face that meant he’d already formulated a plan.

“Well what are we going to do?” Simon asked done stretching. He folded his legs up under himself, and scooted to lean back against the wall behind them, taking his bag of almonds with him. Jordan looked thoughtful again.

“We’re going to help the guy relax. We’re going to get him to go out and get him drunk, and then we’re going to get him laid. He needs to take a damn breather before Vancouver, or he’s going to drop dead before we even get there,” Jordan explained. JR pulled himself into a seated position.

“You forget that Simon and I can’t get into anywhere worth going too,” JR said. He watched Jordan’s triumphant expression freeze.

“Huh, you’re right.” Jordan frowned, but a moment later he smiled again. He clapped Travis on the shoulder. “Guess this is a mission for just you and me tonight, man!” he said, grinning widely. JR rolled his eyes. Across the room, Apolo was finishing his workout and saying goodbye to Jimmy. He would jog home, JR knew. JR stood up, stretching his back as he did so.

“You guys suck!” Simon said, climbing to his feet too. JR just shook his head.

“There’s no way you’re going to get him to go out, get plastered, and take some random chick home. Apolo’s not a one-night stand kind of guy,” JR said, looking down at Jordan. The lop-sided grin he got in return, made JR’s stomach churn. “Fine, good luck with that!” he said. “I’ll see you guys on Monday morning. Enjoy your hangovers!” he called back over his shoulder, headed for the locker room. Apolo was just changing into his sweats, and packing up when JR got there.

“Hey man,” Apolo said, shoving his dirty clothes into a backpack, and pulling on gloves and a ski cap. “You got plans tonight?” Apolo asked. JR shook his head, started to say something before the door to the locker room was flung open and the rest of the guys came pouring loudly inside. Apolo made a face, mimed making a phone call, smiled at JR, and turned to go. “See you guys on Monday, don’t have too much fun tomorrow!” he called over his shoulder. JR shook his head as Jordan and Travis conspired in the corner, with added input from Simon.

“You guys want to go through with this idiotic plan, than you’re on your own. I want no part of it,” he said, heading for the showers. Jordan made a face at him.

“You’ll be happy we did this, when he’s in a fantastic mood on Monday, JR!” Jordan called back, Travis and Simon joining in his laughter.

JR took a quick shower, putting on fresh clothes, and packing up while his three teammates sat still conspiring in their little corner. Grateful for the head start he waved them goodbye and headed out to his car. He got to Apolo’s house and found the lights already on inside. Apolo really was wickedly fast when it suited him. Reaching into his glove box, he pulled out the remote for Apolo’s garage door, and used it to park his car out of sight. Closing the door behind him he climbed out of the car. Apolo stood in the door into the house, a surprised look on his face.

“Welcome,” he said, holding the door open for JR to come inside. “I thought you were going to call?” he asked. He hadn’t showered yet, JR could see. He was still wearing his sweats.

“Yeah, well you have a bit of trouble headed your way. I thought you deserved a heads up in person!” JR explained. Apolo looked confused.

“Do I have time to shower, because I’m smelling a bit ripe here?” he asked, closing the door to the garage. JR laughed, but nodded, following Apolo through the house, after shedding his coat and gloves, and shoes in the hallway.

“Yeah, I think that would be for the best,” he said. He followed Apolo directly into the bathroom, and hopped up on the counter, pulling out his phone, and pretending not to watch as Apolo pulled off his clothes and heated up the shower.

“So this trouble I have coming my way,” Apolo called over the sound of the water, as he stepped into the shower. “Does it have a name?” Apolo asked. JR grinned, turning to look down at his phone again.

“One word,” he answered, over the water, “Maloney!” The sound of a shampoo bottle hitting the floor, and the screech of the shower curtain being pulled back made him laugh. Apolo peaked out at him, hair wet and white with lather.

“What does this have to have to do with Jordan?” he asked. JR laughed harder.

“I’m not sure I should tell you,” JR replied. “I don’t want you to fall and break a hip in the shower. All this dedication and preparation ended with a single sudsy misstep in the shower!” he cackled. Apolo scowled at him, and picking up a wet washcloth threw it at him. JR dodged, jumping down off the counter.

“If you’re not going to tell me, at least make yourself useful! Go order some dinner to be delivered.” JR put his phone away.

“What do you want?” he asked. “Pizza, Chinese, or Thai?” There was a moment of thoughtful silence.

“Chinese. Get me the usual, but no rice!” Apolo called. JR rolled his eyes.

“Ok,” he said headed for the door. “Only I’m using your credit card, and don’t even think about jacking off in there, I have plans for your dick later!” The thwack of something wet smacking into the door as he closed it, made him laugh even harder.

When Apolo reappeared down stairs, it was with towel dried hair, and fresh sweats and a t-shirt on. He found JR stretched out on the big leather couch, wrapped in a blanket and flipping channels.

“Order dinner?” he asked. JR nodded, not looking away from the TV.

“They said it would be like an hour. I don’t know if I can wait that long.” Apolo smiled again.

“I have a fridge. Feel free to raid it.” JR smiled, turning to look at him.

“Why does Saturday night TV have to suck so hard?” he asked. Apolo shrugged, sitting down next to JR’s feet, which were promptly dropped into his lap.

“I don’t know. Why does TV in general suck on the weekends?” he asked in return. JR sighed, rolling onto his back, and muting the TV. “Are you ever going to tell me what is going on with Jordan?” he prompted. JR rolled his eyes.

“He thinks you’re over stressed, and too tense,” JR said. “He should be here soon, to try and talk you into going out drinking with him and Travis. Their plan is to get you relaxed, get you drunk, and eventually get you laid,” JR explained. “They think you’ve been celibate for like the last 6 months, and that your head is going to explode before you can help us win that nice pretty little medal in the relay.” Apolo laughed. He tossed JR’s feet out of his lap, and crawled up the couch to lie down half beside and half atop the younger man.

“6 months?” Apolo asked. “Boy, are they wrong on that number!” he laughed. JR grinned.

“Yeah, well they don’t know about our little… arrangement,” he said. Apolo wiggled under the blanket JR was wrapped in, and pressed closer.

“Yeah, well that wasn’t exactly my stipulation in all of this,” Apolo teased. JR grimaced.

“I know. I just don’t want all the questions.”

“Questions?”

“You know. Questions…” JR trailed off his hands slipping under Apolo’s t-shirt and tracing the muscles of Apolo’s back. “What are you guys? Are you dating? Are you exclusive? What happens after the Olympics? What about next fall? Berkeley? Yadda yadda yadda,” he said, his eyes finding Apolo’s. Apolo grinned at him.

“Is it that you don’t know the answer to the questions, or that you do and don’t like the answers?” Apolo prompted, his own hands going under JR’s t-shirt, and down under the waistband of JR’s track pants. JR gasped a little as cold fingers, cupped his ass. He laughed a little.

“A bit of both really,” he said, studying Apolo’s face. Apolo leaned down pressing his mouth to JR’s. JR sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth to Apolo’s tongue. Apolo’s hands tightened on JR’s ass, pulling their hips together. JR broke the kiss panting already. “Well it’s your choice, really,” he said teasingly. “Jordan should be here any minute. If you want to go get drunk, and pick up some chick for a one off, you’re perfectly entitled too.” Apolo shook his head.

“I have a better idea!” he said grinning. Pulling himself up and leaning back he pulled his t-shirt off over his head and dropping it on the living room floor. “I’d rather stay here with you, and watch bad Saturday night TV, and eat Chinese food, than spend the evening at some silly bar with Travis and Jordan, listening to bad music, and dodging a bunch of drunk girls trying to get into my pants.” Apolo shifted, so that he was straddling JR’s hips, and lowered his face back to JR’s level. “How’s that sound to you?” he asked. JR grinned, lifting his head to bite at Apolo’s chin.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he said, getting his arms back around Apolo’s middle. “But what about Jordan?” Apolo shook his head, his smile devilish.

“I have an idea about that too. For now though, more kissing,” he whispered, pressing his mouth to JR’s once more. JR smiled into the kiss, pulling Apolo’s head closer to his own, his hips arching up to press his hard-on into Apolo’s hard thigh. One hand he put in Apolo’s still damp hair, the other he let scratch down Apolo’s back. Apolo shuddered against him, pulling back to breathe, and looking into JR’s eyes. He smiled. “Try and play fair. We can’t move on to the really good part until after we’ve dealt with Malone.” JR’s eyes widened, and his hips shifted involuntarily against Apolo’s, making the older man laugh. “Well maybe we can get started on the good stuff,” he relented, sliding the tips of his fingers under the waistband of JR’s track pants, teasing at the band of JR’s boxer-briefs. JR gasped, fighting to catch his breath. He bent one knee up, pressing his own thigh against Apolo’s erection. Apolo groaned, mouthing down JR’s neck, and using his free hand to tug up JR’s t-shirt, exposing the flat of JR’s lower belly.

The doorbell sounding through-out the house made them both freeze. Apolo removed his mouth from JR’s collarbone, moving to rest his weight on his knees again. JR’s hands tightened around him.

“Come back here,” he growled. Apolo chuckled, bending down to press his mouth to JR’s in another kiss. The doorbell sounding again, and then again a second later, had Apolo pulling away once more.

“It’s Malone. He’s not going to give up!” Apolo whispered. JR groaned, letting his hands fall back to the couch cushions. Apolo stood up and JR got a good look at him. His hair had started to dry, but was standing up in a million different directions, his face was flushed, his lips kiss swollen. His clothes were disheveled and his erection was obvious in his sweat pants. Apolo caught a look at his reflection in a large mirror that hung over the fireplace. He gave JR a thumbs-up. “Perfect, there’s no way he won’t know exactly what I’ve been up too in here!” He grinned at JR, scrubbed a hand through his own hair, snatched up his discarded t-shirt, and headed for the door. “Stay put, and be quiet. He’ll never know it was you,” Apolo said, going straight for the door. He hastily pulled the shirt on, purposefully leaving it inside out.

He flung the door open, and leaned against the door jam. Travis and Jordan stepped back in alarm.

“Hi,” Apolo said, pulling the door close to his side, blocking their view into the house. He grinned at them. “What’s up?” he asked. Jordan’s eyes skimmed down Apolo’s body, noting all of the various signs of Apolo’s recent behavior and slowly processing them.

“Umm, we wanted to know if you want to hang out with us tonight,” Travis said smiling widely.

“Oh? Sorry. I’m a little busy,” Apolo tugged his t-shirt down over the front of his sweats, not wanting to scandalize the neighbors. The guys had both already noticed it anyway. “Maybe some other time?” Apolo offered. Jordan seemed to come out of his shock.

“Dude, are you doing what we think you’re doing?” he asked. Apolo smiled.

“I’m not sure what you think I’m doing,” he trailed off. Jordan leaned closer.

“Who are you fucking?” he asked. Apolo laughed.

“No one at the moment, due to your untimely interruption. I was almost there when the doorbell went off.” There was a loud thump from the living room, causing Apolo to poke his head back around the door to look. JR was rolling around on the living room floor, one hand clamped down on his mouth to muffle his laughter. Apolo rolled his eyes, his face carefully hidden by the solid wood door. “Babe?” he called. “I’ll be right there! Don’t even think about moving!” Then he turned back to look at Jordan and Travis. “Um, guys, I’m sorry but I can’t really come out and play right now. See you guys on Monday?” he asked, backing into the house, and easing the door closer to shut. Travis was full on laughing now, while Jordan still looked flustered.

“Yeah, of course. Have fun, man!” Travis said, pulling Jordan away from the door.

“And next time, you might want to call first,” Apolo said, smiling widely, before closing and locking the door between them. He took a deep breath trying not to laugh too, and flung himself back into the living room, landing on top of a still rolling JR.

JR, weak with suppressed laughter, went limp beneath him, letting Apolo pin him to the ground. He sat across JR’s hips, feeling JR’s dick, still half hard, pressing up from underneath his ass.

“Babe?” JR barked out, beginning to laugh in earnest now. Apolo grinned down at him.

“That’s what I’ve always called my girlfriends,” Apolo confessed. JR grinned up at him. Pulling his legs up, and planting his feet on the floor.

“Well, I am not your girlfriend,” he replied, arching up against Apolo’s ass. Apolo’s vision went a little hazy. He leaned down, reclaiming JR’s mouth for his own, his hands leaving JR’s wrists to support his own weight against the carpet. JR put one hand immediately into Apolo’s slightly wavy hair, the other going to Apolo’s hip to pull him closer. Gasping he broke the kiss. “Well come on, I think I deserve a good fucking after all of that, don’t you? Especially with the games looming closer. We’re gonna have to take a hiatus on ass-fucking for a few weeks starting soon,” he nipped at Apolo’s hovering mouth. Apolo smiled at him.

“Better make the best of the time we’ve got left then,” Apolo answered, pulling reluctantly away and standing up. “Come on, upstairs with you,” he tugged JR into a standing position and steered him toward the staircase.

JR had just stepped up onto the first step, when his cell phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out, checking the caller id. Turning on the step, he motioned Apolo closer. Apolo stepped up against him, pressing them chest to chest.

“Hello?” he asked, taking a step up backwards. Apolo moved with him, taking the time to pull his t-shirt off again, and flinging it over the stair rail, to the living room below. JR’s eyes widened in appreciation.

“Jesus, JR! You will not believe what just happened!” Jordan crowed into the phone. JR smiled at Apolo, pressing speaker on the phone and holding it so they both could hear.

“Yeah? What happened?” he asked, stepping up another step. Apolo followed, his hands found the bottom of JR’s t-shirt and inched it up higher.

“We went to go get Apolo, to take him out, ala the plan, but when we got there the guy looked completely wrecked!” Jordan explained.

“Wrecked?” JR asked, smiling sweetly at Apolo, and raising his arms into the air. Apolo stripped his shirt off, losing a few seconds of Jordan’s voice in the process.

“… totally flushed and sweating, shirt on backwards and inside out, dude, he even had a visible woody!” JR made a face, still stepping up backward.

“Jeeze, Malone! I don’t want to hear your personal observations of Apolo’s dick!” JR replied. Apolo grinned, tossing the shirt down to join his own. At the landing, Apolo’s hands went to the pants at JR’s waist. He knelt pulling them and JR’s underwear down, waiting patiently for JR to step out of them, leaving them in a puddle in the corner of the stairwell. JR ran a hand through Apolo’s hair, smiling at him, while Jordan spluttered on the other end of the line. Apolo’s hands came up to JR’s hips, holding him steady, as he leaned forward to swipe his tongue up the length of JR’s dick. JR’s hips jerked forward, his hand tightening on Apolo’s hair. JR swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. “Well, that’s what you wanted isn’t it, Jordan? For Apolo to de-stress, get laid, relax a little. He’s Apolo Anton Ohno, I don’t know why you ever thought he’d need your help getting some action!” he replied. Apolo grinned wider, as if agreeing with JR. In gratitude, he took the head of JR’s dick into his mouth and gave it a little suck. JR’s breath stuttered audibly a moment.

“True, but you know how I am with my plans. I had tonight all figured out!” Jordan said, nearly whining. JR rolled his eyes. Apolo took another inch of his dick into his mouth, making JR’s hips buck again, and his knees go momentarily weak, he let out a little grunt. Apolo’s steadying hands on JR’s hips kept him from going over backwards. “Hey, man you ok?” Jordan asked. JR took another deep breath, shooting an amused Apolo a warning look.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But I gotta go,” he said, trying to end the conversation there.

“Ah, man, you sure you got plans? With ours thrown out the window we were thinking about maybe having a Halo marathon at my place. Pizza, and contraband beer, on me?” Jordan offered. JR stared down at Apolo’s bright face, looking up at him and suddenly felt bold.

“Nah, I’m good. About to get my dick sucked by five time Olympic medal winner. I think that trumps beer and pizza. Look man, I’ll talk to you at practice on Monday. Apolo and I are going to be like super busy tonight and tomorrow. Ok. Bye!” JR flipped the phone closed without waiting for a reply, and tossed it over the banister where it landed with a soft thump on their pile of forgotten clothing and almost immediately began to ring. Apolo’s grin was blinding. He surged up, pressing JR back against the carpeted stairs, his mouth taking possession of JR’s with double the intensity of before. When they broke for air, he smiled at JR.

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to know,” he asked quietly. JR smiled brightly, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Yeah, well, that was before our friends started trying to set you up with skeezy drunk girls,” JR explained. Apolo laughed.

“What about the questions?” Apolo asked, pressing himself to JR’s front. JR shrugged.

“We don’t have many hard core plans for tomorrow. Figuring out some of the answers to those questions can be at the top of our to-do list. But for right now…” he trailed off, shimmying his hips against Apolo’s. Apolo laughed again, sliding down the incline of the stairs, to take JR in his mouth once more. JR’s head thumped back against the steps, his mouth falling open in stuttered gasps for air. “Oh yeah, questions can definitely wait for tomorrow.”

 

The End.


End file.
